villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Virgil Travis
Virgil Travis is a wealthy and soulless psychopath who lives in seclusion in his mansion home with his dwarf butler and right-hand man, Mr. Mascaro. History Virgil Travis is the son of a woman named Virginia. In one of the endings he reveals his mother grew him in a bottle. His relationship with his mother beyond this is unknown, but given his pessimistic outlook on life, it likely was strained. A genius, he built a successful software company, becoming a billionaire. As his wealth grew he acquired a menagerie of eccentric employees, forming a surrogate family; His private all-female rock band in cage (their willingness varies depending on the ending), Hilas, his dwarf butler and Mr. Mascaro, his clown faced assassin, right hand man and "religious advisor". Because of his deformity, he wears a mask when around people other than his immediate group. Shortly before the events of the film, Travis looses a billion dollar court case. Discovering the masterminds were several colleagues of his, who arranged his loss by bribing the judge and prosecutor, he set upon a quest of revenge to restore his dignity and recover his money. His first goal was to acquire some additional aid in the killing of his betrayers. He achieved this by transmuting the three he viewed as at fault for his loss into the Blood Dolls; *Judge Arthur Morten, who became the knife and cane wielding, Pimp. *Federal Prosecutor Mr. Avril, who became the tattooed and mace wielding, Sideshow. *Cindy Agami, Travis' lawyer, who became the multi-armed, Ms. Fortune. Upon creating them, he sends them to kill the first two of the three conspirators. After an initial failure to kill the ringleader of the group, Harrison Yulin, he is payed a visit by Yulin's wife Moira. She charms him with her grace and beauty. After the dolls kill her husband, he receives a call from her, claiming the dolls are attacking her. While attempting to call off the dolls, he discovers, Moira was the real mastermind behind his troubles, having used her husband as a puppet. Initially depressed, he quickly turns to anger at being made a fool of. The next day Moira arrives, returning the dolls. She offers to sell her company to him for a dollar and offers him her hand in marriage, arguing as the most brilliant people alive, they should found a dynasty of geniuses. Travis agrees and the two prepare for their wedding. The film has to different endings: *In the first, Moira expresses horror at his deformity. He then mocks her, before the dolls begin torturing her. Revealing his origins and his view of his life, he decides to commit suicide. Mascaro and Hilas both swear to go out with him. The dolls escape with the girls. Seeing her speechless, Virgil jokes that maybe his life "Was worth it after all." *In the second, Virgil asks if he repulses her. Moira, to his surprise, reveals that while she originally planned to hate and dominate him, his revealing he is a "Marvel and a Monster" like her makes her fall in love with him. Virgil becomes overjoyed that he truly has found love. Moira kisses him, to the joy of his employees, and states that now "The world really has something to worry about." Personality Virgil is a genius businessman and also ruthless. However, he is shown to be more than simply an evil business man. He shows genuine affection towards his employees, viewing them as his family. He is also shown to be very fond of his dolls, when Pimp is injured by a flamethrower, he personally comforts him, while tending to his wounds and chastises the girls for teasing him. He also believes in good manners and etiquette. Travis also is shown to have a deep sense of self-hatred. He believes, because of the circumstances of his birth, he has no soul. Upon meeting Moira he is smitten with her beauty and intellect, and is heartbroken when he discovers she is behind all of his recent troubles. In the two endings, he expresses different views: *In the first ending, he mocks her for disappointing him, with her "True Face" and decides to commit suicide, deciding life has no positive merits for him. He also states the idea of fathering children as deformed as him, disgusts him. *In the second, he is initially stunned at Moira's reaction to him, but is overjoyed when she reveals that upon seeing his deformity, it makes her fall in love with him. Gallery Virgil Travis in a Mask.jpg|Virgil Travis in his mask. Virgil Travis removed his Mask.jpg|Virgil Travis removed his mask. Virgil Travis.jpg|Virgil Travis' true face. Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protagonists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Psychopath